


Regret

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'regret'. AU where Kurt and Blaine are neighbors and Kurt saves Blaine from being lonely on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Blaine doesn't really regret not being able to convince his boss that he needed that extra day off before the holidays. He also doesn't regret not being able to book his flight for an earlier date because of this.

He would have loved to spend some time his family, sure. But at the same time he's glad that he doesn't have to suffer through the awkwardness of having Christmas at his dad's house and meeting his new girlfriend. So getting the news of his flight being cancelled because of a snow storm isn't that disappointing. 

What Blaine does regret is that he never bothered to decorate his own apartment. At first he just didn't have the time between work and various Christmas parties and then he just didn't want to do it because he'd have to take it all down again so soon. The only thing he does have up is his fake christmas tree. It's a little twisted but still does the job and it's better than nothing.

But still when he’s walking home from buying groceries it makes him feel sad to see that most of the windows around his own are lit up with colourful Christmas lights, while his own is just dark and empty. Even running into Kurt — the hot and talented next door neighbour, Blaine has been crushing on since they’ve first met — at the post box doesn’t really cheer him up. 

He still stays to make small talk with him though. There will never be a day that he won’t want to talk with Kurt and maybe it’s a little because he feels like Kurt has been flirting with him too lately and the crushing isn’t as one sided as Blaine had thought all the time. So he lets Kurt tell him all about how his family arrived yesterday and how much he’s been looking forward to hosting their get together, while they climb the stairs to the fourth floor together.

“Since I don’t see them that often it actually feels a lot like being a little kid again and waiting for Santa to finally come and bring the presents,” he says while smiling at Blaine and god he looks so beautiful right now. They are standing in front of his apartment already and Blaine wishes he could go inside with him and have his company for a little bit longer. But he can’t because his hands are full of groceries that need to be put away and Kurt has to meet up with his family soon. 

So instead he just smiles back and nods. “Well, I wish you guys a very merry Christmas then.”

“You too Blaine.”

He feels his face fall, suddenly reminded again that he’ll spend Christmas watching TV and stuffing himself with chocolate and the cookies he made. He still tries to sound cheerful though when he says, “Thank you.”

The way Kurt’s eyebrows rise show that he wasn’t convincing at all. So with a sad excuse of a smile he says goodbye and goes to his own apartment. He’s ready to begin his pity party a day early because suddenly he really does regret that he can’t spend Christmas with his family. Even if it isn’t his own fault at all that he’s stuck in New York.

But maybe there are Christmas miracles after all because later that night there’s a knock on his door and behind it he finds a smiling Kurt with an invitation to join him and his family in their celebrations the next day. Of course Blaine tries declining because he can’t possible impose on them. But then Kurt gets one look at his sad excuse of a Christmas tree and no other decorations whatsoever and he basically demands it. And when Kurt adds a cheeky “You can pay me back with a date.” Blaine willingly agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135521269447/regret)


End file.
